


Wrapped in Red

by Bexcellentaloy



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Charlynch - Freeform, Christmas, F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 21:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13040031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bexcellentaloy/pseuds/Bexcellentaloy
Summary: Charlotte just wants her perfect Christmas kiss.





	Wrapped in Red

**Author's Note:**

> Song of the fic is, of course, Wrapped in Red by Kelly Clarkson
> 
> Also we have decided that Becky's pet name for Charlotte is Charlie.

“Goddammit.”

Charlotte frowned as she looked out the window. The sky had finally opened up, although it could hardly be considered mercifully. She clasped her hands behind her back. 2017 only had six days left. She watched the Chicago traffic slow as the snow grew heavier, right along with her mood. And her heart.

She could hear Becky’s voice, way too excited, yipping at the window and wanting to play in the snow. She huffed again; this year was supposed to be different. This was supposed to be the year she spent Christmas with Becky in a gorgeous city. Yet, when Becky got asked to star in the Marine 6… how could she not do a little acting herself? Becky, the woman who went to school to be an actor; Charlotte could never stand in the way of that.

Yet, as the 24th turned into the 25th, big snowflakes began to float towards the ground. It was almost as if the world itself was trying to remind Charlotte that she was without her love.

She pulled a chair up to the window and huffed yet again. Maybe if she pouted hard enough Becky would answer her phone.

The snow fell harder, and yet there was no answer on the other end.

For years, all she wanted was to kiss Becky under a snowfall. She didn't want presents or titles or anything else; just a perfect Christmas kiss. And yet somehow, someway, the universe had gotten in the way. Every year it was the same, they were on different brands or in different countries. It was hardly fair.

Charlotte could almost see Becky twirling in the fresh snow, her smile as big as her biceps. Charlotte’s smile gave way to another dissatisfied frown. There was so much talk about how happy the holidays were, so many songs about christmas miracles… yet where was hers? Why couldn’t she spend a single Christmas with the love of her life? It was maddening.

The sky had a red glow to it, soaking up the city’s lights in the gray clouds. The big flakes were graceful in their descent to the ground, almost hypnotizing. She just couldn’t sit in an empty hotel room anymore, Charlotte needed a walk.

“Just so you know, I’m going for a walk around the block” she text to both Becky and AJ. She rolled her eyes, almost hearing AJ drawl on about being out at night. She knew she’d be fine, especially on Christmas around the hotel. But… just in case, she wanted him to know where she was. And Becky? Well, she was probably passed out in a puddle of her own drool.

There was an interesting sensation in feeling snow crunch beneath her feet. Of course, in her travels she had learned to pack some docs for certain areas of the country in certain times of the year. Still though, it was a new sensation; one that she loved to hear when she was in the right place at the right time. 

Charlotte rounded one last corner, the hotel finally in her sight. Her eyes focused skyward as the flakes fell slower albeit much bigger. Chicago’s snow looked like a snowglobe a child would shake. She closed her eyes and drew a deep breath, letting the snow gently kiss her face.

_“Everybody's happy  
Snow is falling down  
Prayers are being answered  
Miracles all around”_

Someone, somewhere, was singing a Christmas song. Charlotte’s eyes snapped open, trying to find the source but to no avail.

_“From afar I've loved you  
But never let it show  
And every year another  
December comes and goes  
Always watching  
Never reaching  
But this Christmas  
I'm gonna risk it all  
This Christmas  
I'm not afraid to fall”_

The voice was beautiful but… hauntingly familiar. Charlotte stood still for a second, listening closely to where the music was coming from. The crunch of the fresh snow drowned out some of the lyrics, yet Charlotte could feel she was getting closer. Finally there, just behind one of the hotel lights, was a figure relaxed on a bench.

_“Silver bells remind me  
That mistletoe's for two  
So I found a color  
That only tells the truth  
That paints a picture  
Of how I feel for you”_

Charlotte’s footsteps slowed; that voice was absolutely breathtaking. Her body froze, though, as the figure got up from it’s seat.

_“This Christmas  
I'm gonna risk it all  
This Christmas  
I'm not afraid to fall”_

The figure moved slowly, and still singing, closer to Charlotte’s position. 

It took but a second for Charlotte to break into a full sprint. She collided into the figure, and she swore she felt the earth shake when they landed. Anxious tears were flooding Charlotte’s cheeks.

“So magical… and… and” Charlotte choked out with a stutter.

A husky laugh penetrated the darkness. Charlotte cried harder.

“You’re here.” She, barely, squeaked.

Becky laughed, wrapping her arms around Charlotte tightly.

“Merry Christmas, my love.”

Tears flooded Charlotte’s eyes. Slowly Becky pulled them both to a vertical stance and smiled.

“I didn’t…. You weren’t…”

Becky gently placed her index finger over Charlotte’s lips.

“I love you too.”

Heavy flakes floated down slowly as Becky smiled up at Charlotte. Becky’s thumb slowly wiped away the happy tears floating down Charlotte's cheeks.

Charlotte wrapped her arms around Becky’s neck and let the tears stream down her face. Slowly Becky brought them to an upright position, and brushed some of the snow off of Charlotte. About as much as she could since Charlotte was clinging to Becky as tightly as she could.

“Char, look at me.”

Charlotte shook her head, which was currently shoved in the crook of Becky’s neck.

“Charlotttte.” Becky sung.

Again, Charlotte shook her head. This time in hopes Becky would keep singing.

“Charlie, love, look at me.”

Charlotte beamed and stood up, shivering when Becky ran her fingers over her tear-stained cheeks. The world faded away for a moment; everything was calm and quiet and Becky’s grin took away any cold shiver that ran down Charlotte’s spine.

“Merry Christmas. I love you-”

Charlotte opened her mouth to respond but found instead Becky eagerly kissing her to be quiet. She pulled back just an inch.

“Marry me.”

Becky’s second kiss was soft and slow. Her words almost disappeared into the night; it was all Charlotte ever wanted. A soft snow, her one love, and a gentle kiss.

That is, until, Charlotte’s brain caught up with the moment. She almost jettisoned into the snow bank behind her.

“WHAT?”

Becky beamed and reached into her coat pocket, pulling out a small, red velvet box.

“Charlotte…”

Becky began to get down on one knee, but her girlfriend grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into another teary kiss.

“Of course you big Irish idiot! Yes! Oh my god yes!”

Becky combed through Charlotte’s hair as they stood silently in the snow.

“This isn’t just a fever dream from walking in the snow, right?” Charlotte muttered from Becky’s neck.

“No Charlie. I’m here. You said yes. You’re stuck with me now.”

“Promise?”

Charlotte held out her pinky. Without hesitation, Becky wrapped hers around Charlotte’s.

“There’s snow-thing that could keep me away from you.”

“Oh Jesus Christ.”

“Hey it’s his birthday you know!”

“C’mere you idiot.”

Charlotte grabbed at Becky’s hand and pulled her towards the hotel door. Her first Christmas with Becky, truly a miracle.


End file.
